


Explosion

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Orgasm, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader experiences her first orgasm at Sam Winchester's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

Rocking out in the kitchen in just your denim shorts and a loose t-shirt wasn’t unusual for you. It had been a ritual for months, ever since you’d moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean Winchester. Of course, you knew all about the hunting, but you weren’t willing to put yourself in the line of fire (mainly because when someone fired at you, you usually ducked for cover, and you weren’t the best aim with a gun!) but you were totally capable of helping out in other areas. You’d proven yourself time and time again to be one of the best researchers available, and were quickly becoming somewhat of a “Bobby” to other hunters as well. You’d never had the chance to meet the man himself, but the way Dean grinned when someone referred to you like it, you knew you would have been honoured to meet him.

Sam was another matter entirely. The first second you’d laid eyes on him, you’d felt cracks appearing in the walls you’d carefully crafted for so long. Sam Winchester was handsome, smart, sexy, funny – everything you imagined you could never get in a guy. So you kept your distance, trying to minimise the giggles and blushes when he was around. Of course, Mr Dean “Check Me Out I’m So Perceptive” Winchester, had noticed straight away and had started on a mission to get his brother laid. His words, not yours. He’d dropped hints, left you alone, but you’d avoided it as much as possible. Sam would _never_ be interested in someone like you.

Then one evening, when Dean had gone out bar crawling, and you’d been checking the local rags for a case, Sam had sat opposite you, and placed a can of your favourite soda in front of your nose. You’d smiled and thanked him, and he’d smiled back, before dropping the bombshell.

'Are you ever gonna come clean?’

You’d spluttered and forgotten how to speak English at that point, and Sam had sighed heavily, before standing once more and walking over to you. His fingers had curled under your chin and pulled you upwards, capturing your lips in a toe-tingling, firework-exploding kiss of a lifetime. Seriously, you felt your left leg bending into the air like a damn princess in some Disney film. Sam Winchester had _Disney-kissed_ you.

A month later, and that was as far as it had gone. You were nervous, and inexperienced (zip, nada, absolutely zero) and admitting that to Sam had been like pulling teeth. But he’d only smiled, assured you he wouldn’t push you, and punched his brother in the arm every time he made a lewd suggestion. You’d explained it as best you could – there’d never been the right guy, and you hadn’t wanted to rush it. You never mentioned that the idea of sex terrified you, and that you’d never even managed to get _yourself_ off, let alone have someone else do it.

But Sam didn’t pressure you. And without a doubt, you were head over heels, crazy-ass in love with him and you were ready to take that step.

Only you didn’t know how to broach the subject.

So you found yourself sticking to your routine. You cleaned the bunker, cooked the meals, chilled out and helped with research. You loved your life. You loved your boyfriend. You loved his brother, as irritating and messy as he could be. You were _happy_.

And damn horny.

Your thoughts were cruising at six million miles an hour whilst you continued to dance along to the music, and without thinking, you started singing to the song on the radio. 'The big, big, bang, the reason I’m alive, when all the stars collide, in this universe inside, the big, big, bang!’ You turned, throwing the cloth across the room to hear it land in the sink with a splash. Then you spotted him. Sam was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, arms folded over his chest, a grin on his face, and his eyes sparkling as he regarded you with amusement. 'Sam!’

'Do you have any idea how sexy you are?’ He asked, and you blushed, unconsciously pulling at your shorts, as he reached out and turned the radio down a little. He chuckled at the lyrics. 'I’d give you a big bang.’

You giggled. 'You’d be the first.’ The words fell from your lips without thinking, and you felt the blush spread from just your cheeks to your entire body. Sam tilted his head to the side and pushed off of the door frame, approaching you as his arms fell to his side.

'How so?’

'I-I mean, as in, it’s, I…’ You stuttered, failing miserably at finding anything to say before you sighed. 'It’s not just that I’ve never slept with anyone, Sam. I’ve never…never…’ You gritted your teeth, bobbing your head a little. 'You know…’

His eyes widened as he got the gist behind what you were trying to say. 'Never?’ You shook your head. Sam watched you for a second, before grinning and hoisting you up in the air. You shrieked, but clung to him as he hooked your legs around his waist. 'Well, I’m gonna fix that.’

So maybe finding a way to broach the subject of “please fuck me six ways from Sunday” wasn’t so difficult after all.

Sam’s long legs carried you both to his bedroom quickly, and he hesitated at the door, before opening it and slamming it behind him. He dropped you onto the bed with a wink, and you sprawled out, watching him turn and click the radio back on, playing the same station you had on. You ignored the fact that it was the only station anyone could get in the bunker. “Big Bang” was still playing, and you grinned as Sam stalked over to you again, feeling that familiar heat that always seemed to sprout when he was around. He pulled off his shirt, revealing taut abdominal muscles underneath and you couldn’t help it – you swooned.

'I’m gonna undress you.’ He said, leaning over you on the bed. 'If there’s anything you don’t like, just tell me, okay?’ You nodded, before he kissed you hard, and you felt his hands creeping up over your sides, grasping the hem of your top, pulling it up and over your head. You hadn’t put on a bra that day, and nerves shook you from head to toe as Sam gazed down on your bare chest, that sparkling in his eyes only increasing. 'You’re so beautiful.’ He whispered, his hands covering yours, catching sight of the goosepimples erupting over your skin. He felt you shake, and kissed you softly. 'You okay?’

'I-I’m okay.’ You replied, your voice as shaky as your body. 'I guess…a little nervous.’ He smiled and it made you feel a little better.

'If it makes you feel better, so am I.’ He kissed you again, before sliding down your body, paying attention to each peaked nipple as he passed, eliciting little whimpers from you. No one had ever touched you like this, and it felt amazing. And Sam hadn’t even gotten started yet. His fingers reached the button of your shorts, and your hands curled into the sheets as he undid them, pulling them down to reveal your decidedly unsexy girl boxers. But he didn’t comment, and simply stripped everything from your lower half, leaving you finally naked on his bed. With a smile, he pulled you gently towards him, and you shimmied down, all the while thinking that he’d run any second. 'Remember what I said. Anything you don’t like, baby, okay?’ You nodded, your teeth closing into a firm grip as you focused on the song playing on the radio. _Take it from me, I don’t wanna be mummified, sometimes I feel so-_

Your mind went blank as Sam’s fingers touched you, and your entire body bucked. His chuckle caught your attention and you scowled, before he slid one hand over your belly to pin you down. 'Relax.’ He ordered, and you tried to obey. His fingers returned to where he’d touched you, gliding gently over the lips of your sex, before circling at the top, near your clit. Slowly, he opened you up to his gaze, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, before he licked you from bottom to top, enjoying the sudden cry that burst forth from you. Your legs shook, your body shuddered, and your breathing came in short, sharp gasps as Sam held you down with one hand and licked you over and over, dipping his tongue into your pussy, before dragging it back up to your clit, biting down gently with blunt teeth, worrying at the bundle of nerves.

The song on the radio seemed to get louder and louder, and you could hear the words ringing in your ears as Sam started to tongue fuck you, his fingers working you into a frenzy on his mattress, and a pressure unlike anything you had felt curled and pulsed in your groin, before spiralling higher and higher. You got dizzy, the room span, and you screamed out his name as the pressure suddenly exploded into a million stars and fireworks behind your eyes. You could hear your blood pounding in your head and feel every touch of Sam’s tongue on your sex, as if everything was heightened.

_The big, big bang, the reason I’m alive, when all the stars collide, in this universe inside_

Sam pulled away from you, crawling up your body, to rest beside you on the mattress, a shit-eating grin on his face. 'How was that?’ He asked, and you panted, looking up into his hazel eyes as you tried to gather your bearings. You could feel the stickiness on your thighs, a combination of you and his saliva, and it might have been the best thing you’d ever felt.

'That…was…’ You blinked slowly. 'Fuck.’ Sam chuckled. 'No.’ You repeated. 'Seriously, Sam, I want you to fuck me.’ He stopped laughing, pulling his head back a little.

'Are you sure? I didn’t think you wanted to rush…’

You rolled onto your side, taking the lead for a second and kissing him hard before pulling away with a blush, unsure of how to follow up your bold words and movements. 'I-I’ve wanted to for a while. Just didn’t know how to…ask?’ You didn’t mention that you had no clue what you were doing. For all the cursing and helping to kill things (sort of) that you did, you’d remained sheltered in that respect. No watching porn, no dirty fanfiction…it just wasn’t something that had worked it’s way into your life. Until you’d laid eyes on Sam, that it.

He smiled softly, his hand cupping your face as he kissed you slowly. 'We’ll take it slow.’ He moved away, standing slowly. 'Lay with your head on the pillows. I want you to be comfortable.’ He unbuckled his pants, pushing them down his legs, sending his boxers with him. His cock was already hard, jutting out proudly from his body, and you looked away, red staining your cheeks. You’d only ever seen them in pictures and they were mostly from sex ed or biology manuals. Seeing one in real life – were they all that big?

Probably best not to ask.

Sam seemed to sense your awkwardness, and laid next to you on the bed, careful not to let his cock brush against you. You looked up at him, and he took your hand, guiding it to his shaft. You bit your lip again as your fingers came into contact with the solid column of flesh, your hand not able to contain the width of him, and your second thought was “how the hell is that going to fit?”. Again, probably best to just keep your mouth shut.

'You okay?’ He asked, letting go of your wrist, and you knew he was wondering if he’d pushed it too far. Without speaking, to show him it was okay, you started to move your fingers over him, pumping his length slowly, and found yourself enjoying both the action and the look on Sam’s face as you kept the pace. 'I’ll take that as a yes.’ You smiled, letting him kiss you as you continued to jerk him off, yelping slightly as his fingers pried your thighs apart again and sought out your wet channel. He sank one digit, then two inside you, and you buried your head in the crook of his neck as he scissored them inside you. A need like nothing you’d felt swirled in your belly, and you pushed yourself closer to him, your hips moving against his hand of their own accord.

'Sam…’ You gasped, and he nodded, capturing your mouth in another searing kiss, before pulling his hand from you, and moving over you, his knees pushing your legs apart. His cock was still sheathed in your hand, and you held him fast as he let you take control. Experimentally, you rubbed the head of his cock against your pussy, moaning as you grew wetter. Sam pressed his forehead to yours, covered your hand with his own, pushing against you.

It was the most intense feeling ever. More so that his fingers, and different to how he’d given you your first orgasm, but still pleasurable beyond all doubt. He pushed into you slowly, pulling back every so often to allow you to adjust and the feeling of being so filled, so complete…you could probably have died right there and been happy for all eternity. A few moments later, and Sam was fully inside you, the head of his cock pressing against your depths with just a hint of being uncomfortable. You didn’t want him to move.

Although, that wasn’t how things worked, and when he did move, thrusting his hips against yours, the universe imploded. Staying still, the feeling of being filled by him was amazing on it’s own, but when he moved…fuck. There were words to describe how intense, how incredible, how fucking…you screamed your orgasm again, wondering if you would be this sensitive every time. Your inner walls clenched down on Sam’s cock and he grunted, his fingers digging into the mattress at your side.

'So…tight, Y/N. I don’t…I don’t think I can hold it off for long.’ He kissed you, and you nodded, almost bonelessly, wondering if you were already dead and in heaven. Sam pulled your legs up and around his waist, holding you there as he rocked into you, hard enough to make you scream but probably not hard enough to bruise you. You came again, and this time, you dragged him over the edge with you, causing a cacophony of feelings as he spurted his warm inside your depths, your name on his lips as he panted into your shoulder.

For a few moments, you lay there, underneath his comfortable weight, feeling his lips caressing your skin, his cock softening inside you, the warm wetness drying on your thighs….and you smiled up at the ceiling like the most contented cat that had ever got the cream. With a happy sigh, Sam pulled away from you, gathering you up into his arms, and you grinned lazily at him, your eyes heavy after three orgasms when you’d previously experienced the total of zero.

'Are you okay?’ He asked, concern tainting his voice.

You nodded. 'I’m better than okay.’ You stroked his cheek, kissing him lightly. 'I’m fucking fantastic.’


End file.
